Pumbaa/Relationships
Family Simba Pumbaa has been Simba's father since they found him when he was a cub. Pumbaa helped Simba take his home back from Scar. Pumbaa really cares about Simba. Bunga In The Search for Utamu, Pumbaa and Timon found Bunga when he was really little. Pumbaa wanted to keep him, but Timon says that they already raised Simba. After Bunga got the rarest grub in the Pride Lands called utamu, they decided to keep him. Pumbaa really cares for Bunga. At first he didn't want Bunga to be part of the Lion Guard until Kion says that Bunga was the bravest animal he knows. Timon Timon is the best friend of Pumbaa since Simba ran away from the Pride Lands. Pumbaa helps Simba defeat his evil uncle Scar by using bait dresses and drag and do the hula to distract the Hyenas. To this day, they remain best friends. Timon hates it when Simba is hurt or in danger, as seen when he is lost and later is stung by Sumu, showing how much he loves Simba. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Zazu Pumbaa and Zazu have a great relationship, since he rescued him after Scar's reign and Zazu became a friend of Pumbaa. Nala Nala and Pumbaa are good friends. After finding out that Bunga wants to put on a Christmas show to make Dandy Claws comes, just like her daughter Kiara, Nala wanted to be in the performance. She made Simba to it do, since Timon and Pumbaa did so much for him. Rafiki Rafiki and Pumbaa are good friends. When Bunga was bitten by a snake, they asked Rafiki for help, but he wasn't gonna do anything. He said that Bunga was immune to snake bites. Rafiki is also standing right next to him and Timon as they cheer for Kion's wedding. Kiara Pumbaa has a great relationship with Simba's daughter and the future queen of the Pride Lands. Kion Kion and Pumba are great friends. Kion always gets Timon and Pumbaa for help if something is wrong with Simba or Bunga. Fuli Fuli was first annoyed at Pumbaa because they were touching her fur. Fuli doesn't like her fur to be touched. In Bunga the Wise the guard wanted to talk to Bunga, but Pumbaa and Timon kept on getting in the way. Beshte Beshte and Pumbaa seem to have a great relationship. When everyone went to go see Bunga the Wise, Beshte stayed outside with Pumbaa. Ono Ono and Pumbaa seem to have a great relationship. Although Ono claims that Bunga shouldn't be smelling bad, now that he's on the Lion Guard, Pumbaa thinks he smells fine. Tiifu and Zuri Pumbaa is good friends with Tiifu and Zuri. In Return of the Roar, Pumbaa helped Zuri get her claws out from being stuck a tree. Tiifu and Zuri helped in the Christmas Performance. Ushari In The Kupatana Celebration the Kupatana since Ushari watching for performing at Our Kupatana Community he smiling at Timon and Pumbaa. Ma Tembo At first, Ma Tembo was a little annoyed at Timon and Pumbaa, since she never asked for their help with the Ukumbusho performance, even though they gave it anyway. However, they helped the Lion Guard get their parts together and got them to look like lions. She even performed in the Christmas performance for them. Mtoto Mtoto and Pumbaa are allies. When the kids were scared of the Zimwi, Pumbaa and Timon told them a tale about Timon's Ma when she heard of it. Mtoto asked his herd to be in the Christmas performance for them. Young Hare Young Hare is allies with Timon and Pumbaa. When the kids were scared of the Zimwi they told them a tale about Timon's Ma when she heard of it. Young Rhino Young Rhino is allies with Timon and Pumbaa. When the kids were scared of the Zimwi they told them a tale about Timon's Ma when she heard of it. Makini Makini has a good relationship with Timon and Pumbaa. At Ukumbusho, Makini is standing next to them watching the show. In Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas, Makini is excited to hear the story of how they brought Christmas into the Pride Lands. They even agreed to put on a show for her Mpando Mpaya. Thurston Thurston was part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat and warthog. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Mbeya Mbeya becomes friends with both him and Pumbaa. When Bunga wants to put on a Christmas celebration for them Mbeya agreed to be in it. Porcupine Brothers The Porcupine Brothers were part of a Christmas performance intended for the warthog. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Uroho, Mwevi, and Mwizi When Bunga wanted to put on a show for his adopted uncles to make Dandy Claws come, Fuli asks the baboons to perform in the show. Uroho becomes friends with him after they helped out in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Male Porcupine Male Porcupine was part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends Basi Basi is allied with Pumbaa. He and his pod perform in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Male Crocodile Male Crocodile is allied with Pumbaa. He and his float perform in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Zigo Zigo is allied with Pumbaa. She and her herd perform in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Mtoto's Mom Mtoto's Mom is allied with Pumbaa. She and her herd perform in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Ma Tembo's Herd Ma Tembo's Herd is allied with Pumbaa. They are performing in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Basi's Pod Basi's Pod is allied with Pumbaa. They are performing in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Ono's Flock Ono's Flock is allied with Pumbaa. They are performing in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Big Baboon's Troop Big Baboon's Troop is allied with Pumbaa. They are performing in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Thurston's Herd Thurston's Herd is allied with Pumbaa. They are performing in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Makuu's Float Basi's Pod is allied with Pumbaa. They are performing in The Twelve Ways of Christmas. Bupu's Herd Bupu's herd comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song Tujiinue. Twiga's Herd Twiga's herd comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song Tujiinue. Muhangus' Armory Muhangu's Armory comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song Tujiinue. Laini's Group Laini's group comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song Tujiinue. Kovu And Vitani When Kovu and Vitani were cubs Pumbaa disliked them since he was best friends with Simba. When Kovu was older he came into the Pride Lands to spend time with Kiara. During his time their he had lots of fun with Punbaa and Timon. When the Outsiders joined Simba's Pride Pumbaa started to like them. Rani Pumbaa and Rani are on good terms. He comes to her and and Kion's wedding at the Tree of Life. Enemies Scar Pumbaa hates Scar just as much as Simba. Pumbaa helped Simba defeat Scar by becoming a distractions by being bait for the hyenas so Simba could slip through undetected. Zira and the Outsiders Just like Scar, Timon and Pumbaa hate Zira and her family since they're only loyal to Scar. Zira said that Simba couldn't be king, because Scar chose her son Kovu to become king. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Pumbaa is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after Chama carelessly interrupted his and Timon's worry-free relaxation. Category:Relationships